


banshee

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [24]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081
Kudos: 1





	banshee

the Banshee  
legend speaks of a lament being sung by a fairy woman, or banshee. She would sing it when someone was going to die a type of call to forwarn a family or she might be the cause of death she is said to collect the souls she sings for

be warned if you here a banshee shriek someone might die and that someone might be you


End file.
